


Tied-Up

by SpicySougoIsSorry



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Also I don't know how to title, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blame the hat, Bondage, Casual Foodplay, Don't question the hat, First Fanfiction in years and this is what I write, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Haruka is a top, Honey, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, I don't know what other tags to add, I'm Sorry, Incest but not really cuz they're acting, Just obey the hat, M/M, Momo is the Cameraman, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Or life, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, The Hat Made me do it, This Is My One-Way Ticket to Hell, This hits every kink in the book I swear, Whipping, but not really, hat fic, or tag, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySougoIsSorry/pseuds/SpicySougoIsSorry
Summary: To help TRIGGER raise money, Ryuu goes into the porn business, only to wind up shooting a porno film with Haruka as his partner and Momo as the cameraman.





	Tied-Up

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends and I put pairing types, character names, and various kinks into a hat and picked them.  
> Incest  
> Haruka x Ryuu  
> BDSM / Casual Foodplay  
> This is the result.

“Put on the garments then someone will come in to prepare you,” the director said, directing Ryuu into a room with only a bed, a camera, and an array of items laid out on a rickety wooden chair.

“R-Right.” Ryuu stuttered, clutching at his anchor pendant. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he watched the director leave the room. With a sigh he reminded himself, “This is for Gaku and Tenn. For Gaku and Tenn.” They needed money for the venues, for the equipment, for costumes. He couldn’t expect Gaku’s salary at the soba restaurant to cover the costs – he had to help out too.  


He paced back and forth, gathering up whatever courage he could muster, then stepped towards the chair. The “garments” laid out included a blindfold, over the knee stockings, a collar with a leash attached, handcuffs, and a ball gag.  


Before he could second-guess what he was doing, Ryuu unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor with a light thump. He stepped out of his pants, shivering at the heavy air conditioning.  


He hesitated before pulling his underwear off. Instead he picked up the collar, face reddening as he unclasped it and refastened it behind his neck. The leash reached down to the edge of his underwear, tickling his abs. He shivered again, blushing red as a tomato.  


He pulled the stockings on next, purposely delaying the inevitable. Footsteps creaked outside the door. He was running out of time.  


Fearing the director returning and seeing him hesitate, Ryuu shoved his underwear down to his ankles and kicked the garment under the bed. 

There, he was naked and he was going through with this.  


He picked up the blindfold and held it limp in his hands. Should he tie it himself or wait for—  


Before he could finish the question, the door behind him opened. He was simultaneously glad to be undressed and embarrassed at his nudity.  


The director walked in followed by a younger boy with dusty teal hair and large amber eyes. He wore nothing but a leather holster on his right leg, carrying a whip. Although he seemed perfectly comfortable, walking with his shoulders back and head high, his eyes shifted away from Ryuu’s.  


Ryuu blinked. The boy was Haruka, a member of the rival idol group ZOOL.  


“Don’t introduce yourselves; nobody needs to know your real names here. For the film you’re brothers.” The director walked towards the camera and looked through the lens, panning it to the right a few centimeters to center the bed in the frame. “You,” he pointed to Ryuu, who flinched. “Hand him the blindfold and lie on the bed.”  


Ryuu couldn’t meet Haruka’s eyes but he didn’t dare look down either. Staring at the edge of the door, he let the dark fabric slip from his fingers into Haruka’s waiting hands.  


Ryuu’s blush deepened as he lay on his back on the bed, completely exposed in the white light. Every inch of his toned body was visible. His hands clenched the rough bedsheets beneath his bare back so tight that his biceps bulged slightly.  


Haruka placed one knee on the bed and leaned over Ryuu. Ryuu watched his eyes, noting the utterly blank expression. There wasn’t a single hint of recognition in them, as though he had never met Ryuu before.  


Haruka’s cold professionalism, eerily reminding him of Tenn, was the last thing Ryuu saw as the blindfold was placed over his eyes.  


He heard the door open and another set of footsteps walk over.  


“Took you long enough,” the director said, his voice growing louder as he approached the bed. “I thought I would have to do the camera work myself.”  


“Sorry~!” The cheerful voice piping up from the other end of the bed sounded awfully familiar. “Darling was just too ikemen! I couldn’t bear to leave him~!”  


Ryuu’s blood ran cold. He knew that voice.  


“Doesn’t matter – do that again and you’ll be replaced.” The director’s harsh voice came from directly to the left of Ryuu. A cold hand touched his face as a small plastic apparatus was roughly shoved in his ear. “I’ll be communicating with you both from these earpieces. Follow the instructions you’re given, no matter what. And never break character.”  


Footsteps moved away then the door opened and closed.  


“Testing.” The tinny voice screeched out from the earpiece. To Ryuu he said, “You’ll be handcuffed to the bed; don’t resist. Don’t struggle. You like it.”  


A moment later, probably following his own set of instructions, Haruka took Ryuu’s right wrist and closed one end of the handcuffs around it. The cold metal against his skin sent goosebumps down the length of his tanned arms. Haruka raised Ryuu’s arm and held it against the headboard, passing the other handcuff through a hole to fasten both of Ryuu’s arms securely to the headboard.  


“Momo-san I-“ Ryuu started.  


“Don’t speak to the cameraman.” Haruka whispered harshly.  


“But-”  


“Nothing that happens in this room ever leaves the room, Ryuu.” Momo said. Ryuu could hear the grin in his voice. “Your secret’s safe with me nyaa~” 

His perpetually cheerful demeanor was both comforting and unnerving, given the situation.  


*“Relax your body. You’re visibly tense,” the director’s voice said.*  


Ryuu forced a deep breath from his lungs, imagining how it would billow white smoke into the cold air around him. He shivered, incredibly uncomfortable in the frigid room. The goosebumps lining his arms and legs weren’t the only things that were hard on him.  


“Aaaand rolling!” Momo called.  


The bed shifted lower beneath Ryuu as Haruka leaned his full weight on it, straddling Ryuu’s wide hips. Ryuu felt a warmth approach his torso as Haruka leaned over him and captured his lips.  


“Mm!” Ryuu moaned in surprise, pursing his lips shut. The simple contact sent a jolt of electricity through him.  


Haruka nibbled at his bottom lip, pressing his tongue into the parting of Ryuu’s lips. Fearing the director’s reprimanding, Ryuu slowly opened his mouth, allowing Haruka entrance.  


The sweet taste of the younger idol filled Ryuu’s mouth as their tongues intertwined, slowly. Haruka’s explored every inch of his mouth, pushing deeper towards his throat, dominating Ryuu.  


A small moan escaped from Ryuu’s throat before he could hold it back. Haruka reciprocated with a similar noise, tilting Ryuu’s head further back to get a better angle.  


*Good. More sounds. Make it louder; the mic can only pick up so much.*  


“Mmm..” Ryuu complied, hoping it didn’t sound too forced. He was losing sensation in his arms but the rest of his body was alert. Too alert. The tip of his cock brushed Haruka’s abdomen as he realized it was fully erect.  


It grew increasingly harder to breathe until Haruka finally pulled away, leaving his partner panting helplessly below him. Ryuu’s tongue followed Haruka’s out, desperate to maintain contact. He closed his mouth quickly, ashamed at the way his body was reacting.  


“Did you like that, Nii-chan?” Haruka’s voice murmured into his ears, soft and sensual. A teasing note laced his words.  


*Just moan. No words.*  


Ryuu complied, stretching his neck forward in an attempt to recapture Haruka’s lips.  


“Naughty naughty Nii-chan.” Ryuu avoided thinking about the reason why his cock twitched at that. He could almost hear the smirk in Haruka’s voice as he said, “I’m in charge this time.” His breath caressed Ryuu’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “If you forget again, I might just have to punish you.”  


Ryuu heard him shift, followed by the crack of a whip close to his head. Ryuu entire body throbbed at the sound, simultaneously from fear and arousal.  


The bed creaked loudly and leaned left. Ryuu blinked behind the blindfold.  


Haruka’s delicate fingers traced Ryuu’s lips slowly before wrenching his chin down and forcing his mouth open. Ryuu made a choked sound as something sickeningly sweet streamed into his mouth.  


Haruka’s tongue followed shortly after, sealing the sweet liquid between them. He swirled it around their mouths, coating every inch until the taste of honey threatened to overwhelm Ryuu. He whined in protest, softly so the microphone would not pick it up, hoping his partner understood.  


Thankfully Haruka pulled away sooner this time, letting a thread of sticky saliva stretch between them. Their panting breaths mingling together reeked of overly sweet honey.  


Before Ryuu could speak, he shivered at the cold sensation trailing across his chest. “It would be a shame to let the rest of this bottle go to waste, don’t you think, Nii-chan?” Haruka’s lips brushed against Ryuu’s as he spoke, teasing him. Ryuu’s tongue yearned for Haruka’s but he clenched his jaw shut instead.  


Haruka trailed kisses down Ryuu’s jawline, slowly inching towards his collar bone. Ryuu stretched his neck out, moaning softly at the heat each kiss sent radiating through him. His cock was throbbing painfully now, desperate for contact but he dared not thrust towards Haruka’s supple body. 

Thinking of the whip paralyzed him. If he had a mark anywhere on his body, Tenn would kill him for lacking professionalism.  


Haruka might as well have read Ryuu’s thoughts as he sunk his teeth into Ryuu’s neck, eliciting another, louder moan.  
“Ha-” Ryuu started.  


Haruka reacted immediately. “I didn’t say you could speak, Nii-chan.” The frigid tone of Haruka’s voice made Ryuu’s blood run cold. “I guess I’ll just have to make sure you can’t disobey me.”  


Ryuu’s body tensed, preparing for the whip. Instead, he felt Haruka’s long fingers force their way into his mouth, wrenching his jaw open again. 

Instead of his tongue, however, Haruka placed the hard plastic ball of the gag between Ryuu’s teeth. He fasted the leather straps tight behind Ryuu’s head, not caring that they pulled at the side of his mouth so hard he feared the skin would break.  


Haruka made a satisfied noise before resuming his journey downwards. He licked the wound he had made on Ryuu’s neck, pressing his lips tenderly against the bite mark as if rueful. The chaste kisses sent lightning through Ryuu’s veins.  


His legs shifted in an attempt to make just the slightest friction against his dick without being noticed. He couldn’t stay that way much longer.  


Haruka sank his teeth deep into Ryuu’s collarbone, eliciting a loud groan. Pain shifted to pleasure. Ryuu’s head spun. His hips bucked upwards involuntarily, grinding against Haruka for some much-needed relief. The pleasure spreading through his body stole a sigh from his lips.  


He regretted it the moment he heard a soft chuckle escape from Haruka’s lips, still hovering over his collarbone.  


“Tsk tsk. Nii-chan you really are as slow as Dad says.” Haruka tried to tease but his words were laced with venom. His composure slipped as he mentioned their fictional father.  


Haruka’s warmth left his body as the bed creaked and shifted beneath him. Ryuu felt Haruka climb off the bed, leaving him cold and alone. His mind stuttered into a panic, unfinished thoughts cacophonously tumbling over each other.  


*Good; now make a scared noise to go with that face.*  


“Mmmmmmph!” Ryuu tried to push the ball gag away, to make even just a little room to speak, but all he did was drool helplessly.  


The handcuffs loosened around his wrists and Ryuu’s hands fell, painful and tingling, onto the soft pillows. He couldn’t move his arms for even the slightest twitch worsened the pain.  


Haruka’s hand grazed Ryuu’s wide hips from beside him, gently grasping the forgotten leash. It slid along Ryuu’s abs, slowly rising off him and following the footsteps to the foot of the bed.  


Before he could make so much as a sound of protest, Haruka yanked the leash forward, threatening to snap Ryuu’s neck as he was forced to his knees. 

He gasped for air, struggling to breathe around the gag. His bare chest heaved with effort but only wheezes escaped. Ryuu’s throat burned but the sensation sent impulses down to his dick, making it throb painfully anew as precum dripped onto the sheets.  


“You need to learn who’s in charge,” Haruka’s cool tone had returned, hiding any earlier slip. Ryuu barely heard him over the pounding in his head. His wrists were pulled forward as Haruka refastened the handcuffs to the footboard.  


As he stepped back, Haruka said “Such an erotic view you are, Nii-chan, panting like that with your ass in the air.” His fingers ran down Ryuu’s spine, stopping at the edge of his crack. Ryuu’s ass cheeks twitched at the sensation, almost yearning for Haruka’s finger to descend further.  


Ryuu had given up on feeling shame at this point.  


*Tense your muscles; it’ll hurt less.*  


Ryuu barely had enough time to comply before the crack of Haruka’s whip split the air as it slammed across his ass. He screamed loudly around the gag and collapsed onto the bed, pulling at his handcuffs until his wrists turned red. The friction of his dick against the bed sheets as he fell was enough to make him cum.  


“Hhhhnnnn,” he screamed through the plastic ball in his mouth, opening his jaw even wider as he reeled from the intense pleasure of his orgasm. His entire body spasmed as his vision went white from beneath the blindfold. The choker around his neck constricted his air supply, strengthening the force of his release. He came thick and white onto the bedsheets.  


Panting, it took several seconds for his senses to return. His body still throbbed with the aftershock, only heightened by the pain from the lashing.  


Haruka leaned over him. “Did I say you could cum?” He reached beneath Ryuu and took hold of his limp dick, squeezing hard.  


“Haaaa!” Ryuu tried to squirm away from the discomfort but Haruka held firm. “Ha-u-ah!” He tried to say Haruka’s name but luckily for both of them, the ball gag inhibited comprehensible speech.  
It took another second for Haruka to finally release his tender member. Ryuu gasped in relief, burying his face into the mattress.  


“Do that again,” Haruka started, referring to the name-calling while implying something else to the viewers, “And I’ll leave you here, tied up like this, for Mom and Dad to find when they come home.” His voice was laced with venom.  


“Mmm-mmm!” Ryuu moaned his protest, shaking his head violently back and forth.  


Haruka made a noise of approval and patted Ryuu’s back. “Good Nii-chan.” He reached behind Ryuu and slowly lowered the stocking of his right leg, exposing his thigh. “But your punishment’s not over yet.”  


Ryuu tensed again, expecting another whipping, but instead Haruka bent down and kissed his upper thigh, right below the edge of his ass.  


“Nnn.” Ryuu moaned. The gentleness of the act surprised him.  


Haruka trailed soft kisses down his leg to the crook of his knee before moving on to his other leg. Ryuu relaxed into the loving affection, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.  


*Tense.*  


He didn’t have time to respond. Haruka’s whip slashed his upper thighs.  


“Hnnnnngh!” He bit down hard against the leather straps at the corners of his mouth, trying hard not to fall into the bed. Thankfully his body was still tense when the next lash hit. “Nnnnn!” It hurt less than the previous but the two locations throbbed at different paces, mingling together to increase the pain.  


He felt his dick hardening again.  


Haruka’s pants could be heard from close behind Ryuu as the whip clicked back into its holster. “That should teach you,” he said, breathless, “Not to disobey me again.”  


Ryuu nodded desperately, gasping loudly. His throat ached from screaming but he couldn’t even swallow to soothe it. Suddenly the sweet honey didn’t seem as terrible.  


Haruka’s delicate fingers caressed Ryuu’s back, sending shivers mixing with the throbbing pain. They traced lines up his neck before disappearing into his dark brown hair. What was gentle petting at first turned into a forceful tug as Haruka lifted Ryuu’s face to look at him.  


With an aroused moan, he nibbled at Ryuu’s bottom lip, coated in his own saliva. Haruka’s tongue traced the edge of Ryuu’s chin then descended down his neck. He stopped to tease the bite mark, now bruising, before pulling away and releasing Ryuu’s hair.  


Ryuu dropped his head into the bedsheets crumpled beneath him. His hands soon followed as Haruka undid the handcuffs again.  


With a gentle, almost loving hand, he lifted Ryuu’s chin, propelling Ryuu into a seated position. He winced as he sat on his heels, gingerly shifting his weight as much away from the lashes as he could. They burned in deep lines on his skin, searing pain into his muscles. He hoped the wounds wouldn’t inhibit his dance practices – Tenn would eat him alive if he faltered because of something like this.  


“I wanna see your eyes, Nii-chan,” Haruka said. With a cold finger, he pulled the blindfold off Ryuu’s head.  


Ryuu’s golden eyes shut against the sudden light, tears lining his lash line. As he blinked to adjust to the change, Haruka came into focus, staring at him with half-lidded amber eyes. Behind the forced affection lay a cold, cruel hatred well hidden from the camera which had now moved to be positioned directly beside them.  


The camera man was indeed Momo, standing behind the lens in casual clothes contrasting the elaborate outfit Ryuu wore and the lack of anything on Haruka.  


“Such a lustful look in your eyes, Nii-chan,” Haruka cooed, drawing Ryuu’s attention back to him. The light blush dusting his pale cheeks made him look almost bashful despite their positions. His rosy lips looked soft and plump.  


For reasons he dared not consider, Ryuu wanted nothing more than to capture them with his own.  


Haruka’s small hands pushed Ryuu down so he was lying on the bed once again. He clutched the bedsheets with stiff fingers, wincing at the overwhelming numbness still pulsing towards his elbows. It would take a lot of stretching to get rid of that discomfort.  


Ryuu’s eyes drowned in desire as Haruka straddled his hips again, delicate pale body contrasting his tanned, muscular abdomen. Haruka looked almost fragile in that moment and Ryuu yearned to break him.  


Though he tried not to think about that, either, as his cock twitched, demanding attention. Precum leaked from the tip again, glistening in the fluorescent lights.  


Haruka leaned forward and unclasped the gag from behind Ryuu’s head, letting it roll down his chin and fall onto his collarbone. Ryuu gasped at the freedom and worked the stiffness from his jaw, wincing slightly at the pain where the leather had rubbed against the corners of his mouth. The skin had cracked and reddened at the corners.  


Haruka licked the wounds before slipping his tongue into Ryuu’s mouth again. Both of them moaned into the kiss, their voices melding together in sweet harmony. Ryuu’s half-lidded eyes gazed into Haruka’s, trying to see past the arousal in his amber orbs. He shuddered at the hunger locked deep within, directed at him.  


“Mmmm! Ah!” Ryuu broke the kiss as Haruka’s hand ghosted along his shaft. It took all of his self-control not to thrust upwards towards the warmth he had been craving so desperately.  


“Do you like that, Nii-chan?” Haruka smirked against Ryuu’s chin, kissing down to his collarbone, lapping at the forgotten honey. “I’ll make you feel even better.”  


He took one of Ryuu’s nipples in his soft, hot mouth. “Aaahnn!” Ryuu threw his head back into the pillows, clenching his eyes shut as his body shuddered with pleasure.  


Haruka’s hand teased the other nipple until both of them were hard pink nubs, sensitive to the touch and sending waves of ecstasy through Ryuu’s body. Ryuu’s breaths came out in short gasps as he squirmed, toes curling from within his stockings.  


Haruka’s free hand travelled lower and, as he kept Ryuu’s mind occupied, pushed a finger between his butt cheeks, teasing his hole.  


Ryuu’s body froze, instantly shifting focus to the finger threatening to enter him.  


“W-Wait I-” Ryuu stuttered, lifting his head to look at Haruka. The boy’s blue hair hid his eyes as his mouth continued working away at Ryuu’s chest.  


He sat up, removing both his hands from their positions. “I was just teasing you, Nii-chan.” Haruka’s smile was almost sweet. Then it turned sinister as his amber eyes darkened. “I wouldn’t forget the lube, silly Nii-chan.”  


He reached over to the chair and grasped a small bottle that hadn’t been there before. Likely Momo had placed it there before stepping behind the camera.  


Coating his fingers in the slippery liquid, Haruka smirked down at Ryuu. The predatory gaze heightened Ryuu’s arousal.  


Haruka didn’t hesitate to enter the first finger, pushing it in to the knuckle without giving Ryuu a second to blink.  


“Ah!” Ryuu arched his back, cock brushing against Haruka’s stomach to turn the pain into a wave of pleasure. As it subsided, he squirmed around the discomfort.  


“Nii-chan, you’re so tight,” Haruka whispered into his ear like it was the world’s greatest secret. “Loosen up for me?” He raised his head so that his amber eyes met Ryuu’s golden ones, blinking innocently like he had asked to go out for ice cream.  


*Say “Anything for you,” like you really want it.*  


The tone of wanton lust came naturally as Ryuu’s husky voice replied, “Anything for you.” With a shaky breath he forced himself to relax, imagining himself on stage with Gaku and Tenn in front of an audience of TRIGGER fans. He was doing it for them. He had to make them happy.  


Haruka’s finger thrust in and out more gently, stretching Ryuu’s sensitive hole. As soon as he had adjusted to the first finger, Haruka added a second, giving Ryuu time to adjust at the first knuckle instead of pushing it all the way in. Ryuu groaned at the pain of being stretched but tried not to squirm.  


As though empathizing with his discomfort, Haruka returned his attention to Ryuu’s forgotten nipples, capturing one in his mouth again. The rekindled pleasure distracted Ryuu as Haruka began scissoring him.  


“Mm… Mnnnn…” Ryuu moaned, clenching his eyes shut. The two sensations mingling together in his lower abdomen made his head fuzzy.  


Haruka’s hand worked expertly, rolling and pinching the reddening nub to elicit the strongest sensations as his tongue swirled around Ryuu’s other nipple. Ryuu longed for his hot mouth to travel lower and close around something else that had been thoroughly neglected.  


“Aaah! Hnnnnngh!!” Haruka bit Ryuu’s nipple hard at the same time as he thrust in a third finger. He pulled away from Ryuu’s chest, letting a string of saliva connect them for a brief moment before it broke.  


After a few more thrusts and another low, lusty moan from Ryuu, Haruka pulled his fingers out to a whine from Ryuu. His lips quivered in a whimper.  


“I’ll make you feel even better than that, Nii-chan.” Haruka said, leaning down to capture Ryuu’s red, swollen lips in another passionate kiss. Ryuu closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning into Haruka’s mouth, completely unaware that Haruka was lubing up his own dick and positioning himself. In one swift thrust, Haruka entered Ryuu, burying himself to the hilt.  


“Aaaaaaaah!” Ryuu broke the kiss and screamed, back arched and head thrown back so far his neck ached. Haruka was big, so much bigger than his fingers. Ryuu’s insides felt too full. He feared he might be torn apart if he stretched any further.  


*Cuing the sound track of your parents coming home. Freeze and pretend to listen for them in 3,2,1…*  


Ryuu’s moan cut short in his throat as both he and Haruka froze, wide-eyed, gazing at each other. Instead of his parents, Ryuu imagined Gaku and 

Tenn walking in to find him in such a compromising position with another idol. He imagined the look of horror on their faces as they realized his “errand” today was shooting a porno. They’d never look at him the same again.  


His face turned a deeper shade of red before paling.  


Haruka’s fake fear turned into a smirk as he looked down at Ryuu’s frightened expression, pulled out to the tip, and thrust back in forcefully. Ryuu bit down on his bottom lip to stop the sound threatening to escape his lips. If Gaku and Tenn heard him…  


“Nii-chan, your scared expression is so hot. Show me more,” Haruka cooed, thrusting roughly again.  


“Nn! Nn! Haaah…” Ryuu timed his breathing to match Haruka’s thrusts, counting the beats like when he was dancing. The orgasm rising inside him threatened to burst from his lips but he clenched his teeth.  


He had regained control until Haruka changed his angle and hit Ryuu’s sweet spot.  


“AHHmmmm.” Haruka smothered Ryuu’s shout with his lips, swallowing the moan that followed.  


“If you keep making those sounds, they’ll catch us.” Haruka’s eyes glanced off-camera towards the real door to the room, as though someone could walk in at any moment. “You wouldn’t want Mom and Dad” – Tenn and Gaku – “To catch you in such a compromised position, doing something so sinful with your flesh and blood, would you?” Cruelty shimmered in Haruka’s eyes. A smirk danced across his thin pink lips.  


Ryuu shook his head, tears threatening to spill down his flushed cheeks.  


“Then do try to be quiet,” Haruka punctuated his sentence with another thrust directed to Ryuu’s prostate. This time Ryuu covered his mouth with a hand he still couldn’t quite feel while the other searched for Haruka’s back, for anything he could hold onto. His fingernails dug into the fellow idol’s soft white skin, leaving marks of their own in retaliation for the bruises staining Ryuu’s neck and collarbone.  


Haruka hissed but didn’t slow. He fell into a steady rhythm, releasing the smallest moan with each thrust. Ryuu matched him, surrendering to the rising pressure in his abdomen. His cock threatened to burst.  


“Haaah…” he breathed out. “Cumming, I’m-!”  


Before the full force of his orgasm could hit him, Haruka closed a tight, slick hard around his member, stopping the fluids in their tracks. Ryuu whimpered loudly, biting his bottom lip.  


“You didn’t think I’d let you cum a second time before me, did you Nii-chan? Tsk tsk, how selfish you are.”  


The pent-up need threatened to overwhelm Ryuu as his breaths came out in shorter and shorter gasps. “Please…” he whispered, hardly able to find his voice anymore. “Please I need to-”  


Before he could finish his sentence, Haruka had taken hold of the leash again. With a sudden yank he forced Ryuu into a sitting position, burying himself even deeper into Ryuu’s ass. Ryuu made a choked noise as his throat closed and orgasmed, spasming in Haruka’s lap despite nothing coming out. His mouth opened wide but he couldn’t find his voice within the constricted confines of his throat. For several seconds, everything went black and he couldn’t feel anything but the pressure threatening to tear him apart as wave after wave of pleasure shuddered through his body.  


He clawed Haruka’s back, leaving deep red marks across the once untainted skin. As his senses finally returned, he forced a gasp of air through his bruised throat, half-heartedly hoping the collar wouldn’t leave a mark.  


Haruka dug his fingers into Ryuu’s hips, forcing him down on his cock harder and faster, pounding Ryuu with enough force to rattle his bones. Ryuu’s erotic face had brought Haruka closer to his own climax.  


“Nii-chan… Nii-chan…” he chanted as his released his tight grip on Ryuu’s dick and instead started pumping it. “You’re so tight… So good… I’m gonna cum…” His eyes clenched shut as his harsh facial expression melted into a vulnerability Ryuu couldn’t believe he was capable of showing.  


Despite having just climaxed, Ryuu was nearing the edge again, pulled closer by Haruka’s delicate hand. Haruka thumbed the slit of Ryuu’s cock, eliciting a loud moan.  


Haruka captured Ryuu’s lips for one final kiss, trapping their moans between their hungry tongues as they came together. Ryuu’s thoughts disappeared behind a haze of pleasure. He hardly felt the cum spraying across his stomach or the throbbing pain in his throat.  


Haruka pulled away after a few more thrusts, looking deep into Ryuu’s eyes. The string of saliva still connecting their mouths broke from their heavy panting.  


*Give him a small smile and hold it.*  


Ryuu complied with the instructions, feeling a giddy lightness. His entire body felt sore but he hardly noticed.  


“And cut! Good work you two!” Momo said from behind the camera.  


Ryuu shuddered as Haruka pulled out of him. The younger climbed off the bed and walked away without a word, stopping only because the door opened and the director walked in.  


“Good work boys. Facilities are down the hall, you can wash up there before you leave. Don’t forget to pick up your check on your way out.” Turning on his heel, he left the room again, leaving the door wide open behind him.  


Haruka walked out as though nothing had transpired. Ryuu opened his mouth to call out to him but couldn’t think of anything to say. He lay back on the bed, spent. His entire body was soaked in sweat mixed with honey and cum. Brown hair clung to his face as he panted softly, closing his eyes. His cheeks flushed as red as his swollen lips.  


Momo approached the bed holding Ryuu’s clothes in a small pile. A basin of warm water and a towel balanced on top, though from where he had procured that, Ryuu didn’t care to guess.  


“The collar can be tricky so I’ll unclasp it for ya,” Momo said cheerfully. He seemed completely unfazed by Ryuu’s nudity or the mix of bodily fluids as he helped Ryuu clean himself up, even wiping down his now-limp dick without batting an eye. Ryuu squirmed under his gentle touch, unable to meet his senpai’s eyes.  


“M-Momo-san…” he started, unable to find how to word his question properly.  


Momo chuckled and looking at Ryuu’s face, red eyes completely serious as he met Ryuu’s and said, “What happens in this room, stays in this room,” and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's such a weird ship and situation but this was actually really fun to write. Which is why I'm going to hell. But my friends are already there so it's fine. ;)  
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! <3  
> Twitter:@IdolLandfill  
> Check out my Ko-Fi page: https://ko-fi.com/I2I3FQG0


End file.
